


a night during winter

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pointless fluff, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: “You’re sticky” Dele huffed, shifted in the sheets to reach back and tangle his hand in Eric’s wet hair, the muffled song from the TikTok playing out from where Dele’s phone had slipped from his grip down the bed, under the covers.Eric just hummed and pressed his smooth cheek, tacky to the touch with skincare against the back of Eric’s neck, the skin freshly shaven and soft.“And you’re cold” Eric added, slipped his hand around to Dele’s tummy, palm and fingers flattened out over the skin before he tugged, Dele giving in to the touch, tempted by the heat of Eric’s chest and maybe getting a kiss.He turned over easily, tucked in closer to Eric, able to smell his toothpaste under the scent of his face cream as he shuffled to rest his cheek on Eric’s pillow with him, looking from Eric’s smile up to his eyes.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	a night during winter

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this one this boys ahaha  
> hope you enjoy this loves!!! <3 Lemme know what you think loool cause its kinda just a random one but yeah I hope it bring you a smile at least <3 love y'all!! Hope you're doing well, staying safe and taking care of each other!!

There were fewer things in the word that Dele loved more than fresh bed sheets. He cycled his feet lazily over the crisp linen as he pushed his legs further down the sheets, trying to warm them. It was the start of winter, the weather Dele hated the most, when cold air crawled in every night, even after a warmer day. 

The air was warm, gas fireplaces pushing out the cold, instead of making it cozy and soft, Dele able to wander around in just a t-shirt with his sweats. The crisp sheets of the untouched bed were still cold, however, and Dele suppressed a shiver as he pushed the arch of his right foot over the flat over his left, pressed toes into the jut of his ankle bone. 

He tugged the covers higher up over his shoulders, tucked his chin down into the soft blanket that had become a new addition to their bedding with the change of seasons. It was something stupidly soft and cosy, far too expensive and massive, sprawling out to drape over the edges of their bed and graze the floor. It was Dele’s favourite item in the house currently, and Clay clearly agreed, the dog padding sleepily around at the foot of the bed before he settled up against Dele’s legs, laid down and rested his chin on Dele’s calf, letting out a happy huff. 

Dele snuck a hand out from under the covers to scratch behind Clay’s ear, smiling when the pup tilted his head up into the touch, tail wagging lazily against the covers. “Good boy Clay” he mumbled before he drew his arm back in under the covers and rolled onto his back with a yawn. He shuffled down the bed, till the covers were up over his chin, dug around lazily with one hand to find his phone where it had slipped down under his side, drew one hand out of the covers to scroll through TikTok, eyes heavy. 

The sound of running water shut off in the distance and Dele smiled, rolled onto his side to face the closed door of the ensuite, eyes darted up from his phone every few seconds until finally once glance caught the turning of the doorknob. He tilted his chin down back under the covers and kept his eyes on his screen, watching a video of a complicated looking dance to a newly popular song he’d already seen on his for you page four times that day. The sound of the door clicking open made Dele smile and he peeked up over the top of his phone, catching sight of Eric’s bare skin and the white of the towel secured around his hips. 

Eric’s fingertips were rubbing over his face slowly, working his moisturiser into his skin as he walked over to his side of the bed, humming under his breath to the song that was emanating from Dele’s phone. Dele kept his back to his boy, heard Eric’s towel drop to the floor with a soft thud, Clay shuffling on the bed as Eric sat himself down, looking over to watch him. Dele flicked up to bring the next video on his screen, only half watching as he waited for Eric to slip into bed so he could leech his fresh hot shower warmth off him.

Dele had to play it cool for now, Eric already complained that Dele’s hands and feet were always so cold, So Dele would try and at least play it off that he wanted a cuddle and not to shamelessly push his frozen toes against the warmth of Eric’s calves, and get his hands on Eric’s chest. Really, Dele only saw it was fair, Eric was always so warm, even in the dead of winter, he really only needed two or maybe three layers when it was snowing, when Dele needed around five layers to stay warm when it was cold out. Dele would tell Eric that it was only another reason that they were perfect together because Eric was warm where Dele was cold. 

A wet hand was slapped down lightly on the low of his back, and Dele let out a whine, curving away from the feeling. “Eriic” he whined, kicked his foot out and reached back to swat at him. Eric’s hand smudged over his lower back as he let out a small laugh “I had extra moisturiser” he explained like it was the obvious conclusion that he had to rub the extra moisturiser from his hands onto the skin of Dele’s lower back. 

“You’re a dick” Dele whined, but Eric’s hand flattened out, his thumb began slow lazy patterns back and forth, pressing in to unwind the resting tension there. “I know I am, the worst” Eric breathed, smoothed his hand around to the front of Dele’s hip and tugged at him, trying to get him to turn in his hold. 

“Nu-uh bro I don’t think so” Dele huffed, kicked his foot back and caught Eric’s shin with the movement, the hair of his legs still damp from the shower. Eric grunted and his hand tightened its grip on Dele’s hip, pressed the front of his body against Dele’s back, head ducked so that his mouth could ghost over the back of Dele’s neck, a smirk on his lips. 

“You’re sticky” Dele huffed, shifted in the sheets to reach back and tangle his hand in Eric’s wet hair, the muffled song from the TikTok playing out from where Dele’s phone had slipped from his grip down the bed, under the covers. 

Eric just hummed and pressed his smooth cheek, tacky to the touch with skincare against the back of Eric’s neck, the skin freshly shaven and soft. 

“And you’re cold” Eric added, slipped his hand around to Dele’s tummy, palm and fingers flattened out over the skin before he tugged, Dele giving in to the touch, tempted by the heat of Eric’s chest and maybe getting a kiss. 

He turned over easily, tucked in closer to Eric, able to smell his toothpaste under the scent of his face cream as he shuffled to rest his cheek on Eric’s pillow with him, looking from Eric’s smile up to his eyes.

“And you’re warm even when you’re butt naked” Dele huffed, shuffled closer to haul one sweatpant covered leg over Eric’s, pushed his toes to the warm skin at his calf, skin tingling at the heat of it. 

Eric rolled closer to Dele, on the bed, pressed up onto his forearm and leant half over him to grab Dele’s phone from where it was laying on the bed behind his back. The smell of Eric’s body washed rolled over him heavily, and Dele tilted his head up to press his nose against the skin of Eric’s shoulder, placing a lazy kiss there. 

Eric locked the screen to cut off the sound of the video looping once more before he rolled back onto his side of the bed, Dele following him to flop himself onto Eric’s chest and rubbed his cheek against Eric’s skin with a yawn. 

“How does it feel that m’more prickly than you right now Bro?” Dele asked, dragged his cheek up toward Eric’s neck, letting the prickle of his stubble catch. Eric grunted and his hand dropped to the middle of Dele’s back, his fingers lazily tracing up and down over his skin. Dele sighed at the touch, let his eyes drift closed as he pushed up into Eric’s touch, felt Eric’s hand flatten more firmly against his skin and he settled back down against his boy, and let out a small sigh. 

“Enjoy it while it lasts, give me a week and I’ll be ahead of you” Eric laughed, dropped his head to press a kiss to the top of Dele’s head. Eric’s fingers moved to wrap around the back of Dele’s neck, fingers now clear of any skincare product. 

“Whatever, let me have this win won’t you” Dele huffed, reached up blindly to poke Eric’s cheek, landing it firmly into the soft skin. Eric grunted and caught Dele’s wrist, pinned his hand flat to his chest with his own fingers curled over it. 

“Yeah baby, you’re very manly” he mumbled with a small laugh, pressed a kiss to the side of Dele’s head twice, down to the curve of his ear his lips lingered there before they parted to bite down on it which made Dele squeak. His fingers gathered to pinch at Eric’s skin on his side until Eric released his teeth, pressed a skin by his temple before he lay back against his pillow. 

“Don’t patronise me Dier” he muttered, tilted his chin up to look at the soft skin of Eric’s throat, smiling at the few light freckles that were revealed now that he was completely clean-shaven. Dele smiled, shuffled up to press his mouth to a patch of warm skin, pecked lazy kisses wherever he could reach until the strain of his neck was too uncomfortable and he settled for laying his head on Eric’s peck. His hand slid from where Eric had placed it on his chest to rest it against his side, fingers scratching lazily.

Dele shuffled on Eric’s chest, let out a small yawn before he blinked sleepily, looked across to Eric’s bedside table, his current book sitting on the edge of it. “You wanna read?” he asked, words heavy and tired as they fell from his mouth. 

Eric hummed, his hand drifted lazily down Dele’s back to settle on the curve of his bum, resting lightly, palm warm. “Might read a few pages, but you can stay there” Eric mumbled, and Dele felt Eric’s body stretch under him as he reached over to grab his book, and he shuffled to the left, giving Eric more room to hold his book up properly. 

“Might sleep” Dele breathed, slid his hand down Eric’s side to his hip, hand wrapping around it loosely, thumbing over the line of Eric’s hipbone, the soft skin warm under his touch. 

“I’ll get the light soon, just wanna finish a few pages” Eric mumbled, smudged a kiss to the line of Dele’s shoulder, lingered to press his mouth there twice more before he drew back. Dele smiled against his skin and smudged a lazy kiss to his chest, let out a soft breath and let his eyes fall shut fully. “Night, love you” he breathed, listened to the sound of Eric turning the page.


End file.
